1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trousers-fly-sewing apparatus, and more particularly to a trousers-fly-sewing apparatus which can mechanically manufacture a fly to which a slide fastener chain is sewn diagonally.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional apparatus for mechanically sewing a slide fastener chain to a fly for trousers, there is an apparatus disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 63-9878. The known apparatus is for sewing the slide fastener chain to the fly in a parallel posture. When the slide fastener chain is to be diagonally sewn to the fly so as to improve appearance of overlapping portions of left and right bodies of the trousers in a vicinity of a belt when the trousers are worn, the fly was supplied diagonally to a sewing machine by manual work to sew the slide fastener chain to the fly. Thus, an apparatus for mechanically, continuously and diagonally sewing the slide fastener chain has not been known.
Conventionally, since the slide fastener chain was sewn to the fly by manual work when the slide fastener chain is to be sewn diagonally to the fly, variations in an attaching position of the slide fastener chain are generated, a work efficiency is low, and the finished products are not good in quality.